


Into The Empty

by Moonfire14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series, The Empty (Supernatural), cas comes back, saving cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: After the defeat of God and The Shadow, Dean and Jack venture into the Empty to find Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Into The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this post episode eighteen but didn't get around to editing it until a few days ago.. whoops.

The darkness winds its way around him, slimy and cold where it touches his skin as it swallows him down into its empty. He’s free falling into the black, lost to oppressive nothingness pressing in on all sides. He feels it down in his bones that this was not a place that humans were ever meant to tread. It’s an ancient place that was never meant to be disturbed. He squeezes his eyes shut, tries to ground himself but he doesn’t even know if he’s still falling. Has he even hit the ground? Will he ever? Is this just an endless fall towards nothing?

Jack’s hand is grounding on his shoulder, forcing him to breathe in the stale air as he gasps. The nephilim is illuminated as though by a spotlight, every detail of his face visible even through the darkness. It’s then that Dean realizes he can see his own body too but everything around them is still darkness and shadows. Jack’s eyes flash gold and from his outstretched palm a shaft of light cuts through the ink, lighting their path if only for a few precious seconds. Dean can see figures, faces he may have once recognized, faces he may have once killed, pressing against the nothing, trapped under its dark ocean. They’re drowning in their own deaths but Jack pushes forward, walking past them as though they don’t even exist.

Dean follows, the ink under him pulling at his feet, threatening to trap him for his hubris to even step into this place. Everything is restless without its master and the back of his neck crawls like any moment the Shadow itself could jump from the black but he’d seen it die. He’d seen the blissful smile that had spread across it’s facsimile of Meg’s face as it sank into eternal sleep, body disintegrating before it even touched the ground. They are as safe as they can be in the final resting place of angels and demons.

The walk is long, seemingly endless in the expanse of the Empty but eventually they stop. There’s nothing special about this spot, just as dark and featureless as the rest of it but Jack stands, arms outstretched as though touching an invisible wall and Dean just has to hold his breath. 

From the ink beside him, a figure lunges, making Dean jump back. A ferocious face trapped under oiled night gnashes it’s teeth and reaches with inked hands that almost appear clawed in the nonexistent light. However it can’t move further, trapped in it’s liquid prison by the vast expanse of its wings. Jack however seems unfazed, focusing with glowing gold eyes at the thin air in front of him.

The Empty shivers, blackness sliding off like water to reveal a figure still coated in shadows but recognizable. He’s naked, ink dipped wings cocooning him from harm but he’s there. He’s alive and Dean can breath again for the first time since those faithful words uttered in the bunker’s storeroom.

Dean drops to his knees, pushing ink off Castiel's face, smoothing dark hair out of his closed eyes. His face is slack, unresponsive and cold. His wings are trapped in the black, the Empty refusing to let him go and he’s yet to open his eyes. No. They’d come too far. Dean wasn’t leaving without his angel by his side. His fingers dig into oil and feathers, pulling and yanking, desperate to free him as he gutterally yells. They refuse to budge.

He’s gasping, chest heaving as he slumps over Cas’ form and Dean feels like crying but he’s done too much crying lately. He’s tired of crying. It was time to take action.

Cas’ lips are just like Dean’s always imagined, rough and warm under his own as he channels all his desperation, anger and despair into this one action. As though Dean’s breathing life itself into his angel’s lungs, Cas comes alive. White hot light explodes around them. It burns Dean’s skin and the back of his eyelids but he presses on. Grace seeps around the seal of their lips and pouring cold ice down his throat. A burning hand cups Dean’s cheek and his eyes are watering from the heat of newly healed wings curling around his shoulders. It feels like salvation. It feels like coming home. 

It’s his turn to pull his angel from perdition.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned in this fic (will be in my next one) but from now on I write ftm Dean because I need rep and if I can't find it then I will sure as hell write it.


End file.
